I Love You
by mikey546
Summary: Love Takes over Inu Yasha's Heart as he falls for Kagome and is wounded in battle.
1. Chapter 1

I Love You

InuYasha and Kagome were walking through the forest when out of nowhere Naraku attacked, InuYasha yelled " Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Naraku. Get...Get away from me and Kagome!" "Or I'll, I'll..."

"Or you'll do what, INU YASHA" sneered Naraku. Then InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and said "Come with me if you ever want to live!",and he started to run holding Kagome's hand. "Oh Shit, Shit" yelled Kagome. They ran as fast as InuYasha could go. They ran for 25 minutes while Naraku stood there laughing. InuYasha let go of Kagome at the edge of the cliff just outside of the woods. All of a sudden they both heard a BBBBZZZZZ. "Quick Kagome, lets go Naraku let his poisonous wasps out on us, and well have to jump into that little river in that huge valley."

"Oh were is my beloved Sesshomaru when I need Him?" Kagome whined. "DA DON'T, DA DON'T, DA DON'T, DA DON'T, DA DON'T DA DON'T DA DON'T DA DON'T AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Naraku said. "Grab my hand Kagome" InuYasha said.

"AAHH" Kagome yelled. She then ran over and hid behind Naraku. "Ha Ha, now, InuYasha, I can kill your beloved not so secret crush". "And who might that be, Mr. Naraku, sir?" asked InuYasha Being 100 Serious. "Oh My god, Do I have to freaking spell it out for you" Naraku Asked in amazement?

"Please do Because I'm wondering ever so much, write it here in the dirt" replied InuYasha. "Okay, here goes nothing, really." K,A,G,O,M,E Naraku wrote in the dirt with a stick. "Ka, Ka, Kagomee, who's Kagomee?" asked InuYasha.

"Oh my, Its Kagome, Okay you love Kagome" Naraku yelled. "Ah no fair that's only 99.999 true" InuYasha yells. (Kagome blushes) " Well anyway I'm gonna kill her"muttered Naraku. "Ah" Kagome yelled running back to InuYasha. And hiding behind him. Then out of nowhere Shippo came climbing up the cliff from the valley. "Help InuYasha Lady Kiko is attacking the village in the valley" Shippo yelped.

"Shippo I'm kind of in a little problem here" InuYasha complained. Shipo face dropped down in disappointment. "InuYasha I used to look up to you, and now you don't even care, Tonight when your sleeping your gonna wake up with a bloody lip and broken arm in Naraku's castle" muttered Shippo. "Yeah lets settle this now, Little dude" replied InuYasha. "Yeah lets go" said Shippo. InuYasha toke out his sword and slashed Shippo across the face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shippo screamed. "You wait until I tell your mommy mister" Shippo whined.

"Why you little" InuYasha said. InuYasha then picked Shippo up and tossed him off of the cliff. "InuYasha, You little monster, how dare you throw little Shippo off the cliff" Kagome complained? "Okay, can we fight now" asked Naraku?

"Let's". Then Naraku and InuYasha started the fight. InuYasha slashed Naraku in the face. Then Naraku Grabbed InuYasha's Sword, and said "Well now it looks like your in quite a pickle". Then Naraku pushed InuYasha into A tree, and stabbed InuYasha in the Belly. Then He fled back to his castle. "InuYasha, oh no, Shippo Help us" Kagome cried.

"Kagome, Run down to the village, tell the kids to flee and go to the next nearest village" grunted InuYasha. "But your dying" cried Kagome. "Go" grunted InuYasha. Kagome started to run toward the cliff. "Oh, and Kagome"said InuYasha.

"Yes"cried Kagome? "I love You" Said InuYasha. "I love You to" said Kagome. "Now, Kagome you have to promise that you'll come back to me no matter what"grunted InuYasha. "I Promise" said Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You**

Chapter 2

Kagome ran into the village were Kiko was. "Come on, jump for it, come on kid jump" Kiko said, holding a young child's toy just above his reach. "Why you you, you, you little ass Kiko" Kagome shrieked.

"Oh dear god, Why I thought that my good old Pal Naraku, who I hate, was going to take care of you" said Kiko. "Hey, silly can you teach me how to be a pal with someone and hate them at the same time" asked Kagome curiously. "No, I cannot teach you, because today we fight, HoWa HoWa" yelled Kiko. "Lets dance"said Kagome ready to fight. "Well I'm not to good at break dancing, But I'm quite good at Polka" said Kiko. "What the crap are you talking about" Asked Kagome. "Kagome you said let's dance after I said lets fight" replied Kiko.

"It means the same thing as lets fight" Kagome said flusteredly. "Then lets" cried Kiko running toward Kagome, and dropping the little boys toy. "NO, Elie the Elephant, you were my favorite stuffed animal, out of all four million, three hundred seventy two thousand, nine hundred fifty six" whined the little Kid, known as Nicholas Gray. Kagome ran over to Kiko and said "No using those stupid snakes that are white, and float in the sky, and you control them, and there annoying okay" "Oh fine, I guess I can do without them for one battle" promised Kiko. Kagome then ran over and punched Kiko in the nose. "Oh Shit, now im gonna have to have plastic surgery on that and I'll end up looking like Michael Jackson, only I wont go He He He He in a high pitched voice when I laugh like Michael J. does" Kiko yelled

Then Nicholas came over and bonked Kiko on the head with a baseball bat and said " Come on you Bad word, lets finish this, Me and all four million, three hundred seventy two thousand, nine hundred fifty six of my stuffed animals, against you." "Deary Im fighting Kagome right now, I'll kick your ass later when your eating Rice "A" Rony at the dinner table" said Kiko. Nicholas's response was "Okay but don't spill any on buddy the bib." Kiko and Kagome fought to the death, or at least Kiko did.

"Oh Shit I forgot to tell the dear little kids to flee from mean old lady Kiko, Oh well everyone was fine except for that one kid with four million, three hundred seventy two thousand, nine hundred fifty six of his stuffed animals" said Kagome.

"Now of to go help Inu Yasha, and beat all the Beans out of Naraku" and with that Kagome skipped up the mouton. Then a bunch of wolfs came running out of woods onto the trail followed by a half naked man. "Well well Why It looks like I'm gonna have myself a guest for dinner tonight" said the half naked man.


End file.
